


Beyond The Game

by Queen_of_the_Tambourine



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 02:05:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1039044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_the_Tambourine/pseuds/Queen_of_the_Tambourine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Один – прогеймер с большим будущим, геймерский потолок второго – Sims 2. Хичоль, как обычно, знает больше всех.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beyond The Game

**Author's Note:**

> * «Beyond The Game» - официальный девиз WCG  
>  * WCG (World Cyber Games) – что-то вроде Олимпийских игр для геймеров, обычно проводятся в Южной Корее, где и появились  
>  * OnGameNet – самый крупный корейский игровой канал  
>  * OSL – крупнейший чемпионат, проводимый OnGameNet

\- Идиотская прическа, Чонсу, - сказал кто-то и нехотя добавил «привет» после затяжной паузы.

Пак Чонсу не отрывал взгляда от монитора и продолжал игнорировать черную тень, нависшую над ним. Ему нравилась его «пальмочка» на голове, но вот окружающие то и дело стремились задеть за живое, будто им от этого становилось легче. Чонсу раздраженно щелкал мышкой и бегал глазами из одного угла монитора в другой, пока длинные темные волосы не начали щекотать его лицо. Чонсу поднял голову и застонал, скорее от неизбежности, чем от удивления. 

\- Я слышал, - протянул Ким Хичоль и подался вперед, сократив расстояние между собой и Чонсу до совсем неприличного, - что в этом клубе часто появляется GameKyu, это правда? 

Хичоля без сомнения можно было бы определить в ряд красивых, но опасных людей, стоило только мельком взглянуть на него. Всегда нарочито небрежные внешний вид, доведенный до идеала, широкая улыбка и до невозможности отвратительный характер, с которым и приходилось иметь дело, а ведь люди так рассчитывали на одну только симпатичную мордашку, а не на адвоката Дьявола.

Чонсу закатил глаза и отъехал в офисном кресле подальше от ловких пальцев Хичоля, которые так и норовили ухватить его за ворот джемпера. Он был не первым и далеко не последним, кто задавал этот вопрос. Журналисты различных киберспортивных изданий то и дело возникали на пороге игрового клуба и принимались отираться у стойки регистрации. Они преданно заглядывали в глаза, улыбались, хитрили, даже угрожали. С тех пор, как молодой прогеймер покинул свою команду по StarCraft, его никто не видела на оффлайновых турнирах. Поэтому, как только появились слухи, что GameKyu собирается участвовать в WCG*, киберспортивная журналистика задалась единственной целью – поймать и заставить говорить. 

\- Ну? – Хичоль постукивал пальцами по стойке и нехорошо улыбался. Чонсу заметил его быстрый взгляд на клубном регистрационном журнале, но не помешал Хичолю выхватить его.

\- Что-нибудь интересное? – со смешком поинтересовался Чонсу и покружился на кресле, качая хвостиком на голове. 

\- Заткнись.

Хичоль пролистнул почти пустой журнал и швырнул его обратно на стол, Чонсу едва успел подхватить сбитую им беспроводную «мышь». 

\- Было бы глупо в компьютерном клубе использовать письменные журналы, правда?

\- Не знаю, ты всегда казался мне достаточно глупым.

Чонсу ничего не ответил – только улыбнулся. Они были знакомы уже лет девять, поэтому привыкнуть к постоянным подколкам оказалось делом нехитрым. Так что Хичоль мог изгаляться сколько угодно – чем бы дитя не тешилось, лишь бы было счастливо в своем особенном мире, где не было места тактичности. 

\- Ладно, - протянул Хичоль, не сводя в Чонсу внимательного взгляда. – Я ещё загляну, чтобы отловить этого сосунка. Он сбежал от меня на Лиге GOMTV из-за этих дурацких правил, но я до него доберусь. Так ему и передай. 

\- Ты все ещё ненавидишь он-лайновые чемпионаты?

Хичоль скривился, вывалив язык, но через секунду он снова стал обычным длинноволосым парнем, которого каким-то ветром занесло в киберспортивную журналистику. Онлайн турниры журналист не любил только по одной причине – никаких тебе командировок в Лос-Анджелес или Пекин и симпатичных стендисток с выставок типа Blizzcon.

\- Моя новая визитка, - Хичоль с важным видом залез во внутренний карман черного пиджака и положил на стол небольшую черную карточку. 

\- OnGameNet*? Серьезно? – Чонсу перевел взгляд с пафосного золотого шрифта на усмехнувшегося Хичоля. 

\- У меня, в отличие от некоторых, есть цели в жизни, и я их достигаю.

\- Я даже не буду спрашивать, сколько трупов ты за собой оставил на этом пути, - рассеяно ответил Чонсу. – Но что вашему каналу понадобилось от GameKyu? Команда, в которой он играл, никогда не показывала выдающихся результатов. 

\- Именно поэтому он и ушёл, не так ли? Мы хотим заполучить его на OSL*, для этого ему не нужна команда. И я слышал, что он хочет попасть на Blizzcon и на WCG. Мы можем ему помочь, у нас есть деньги, если ты понимаешь, о чем я.

\- Поздравляю, - невпопад ответил Чонсу и положил визитку рядом с подставкой, полной ручек с цветными перьями на концах. 

После ухода Хичоля Чонсу заметно приуныл. Он действительно был удивлен и в какой-то мере рад за своего знакомого, но Хичоль был прав – у него самого давно пропала цель в жизни. С другой стороны, кому-то дано блистать на лучшем игровом канале страны, а кому-то достаточно быть администратором в клубе, пить шоколад и играть в симуляторы. В тот день GameKyu так и не появился, чему Чонсу сначала несказанно обрадовался и развил бурную деятельность по уборке в игровом зале, которая в итоге свелась к болтовне в скайпе со старым другом и рисованию кривых рожиц Хичоля в регистрационном журнале.

Неуловимый прогеймер появился на третий день после визита Хичоля. Несколько часов к ряду Чонсу грыз колпачок ручки, на автомате регистрировал приходящих игроков и успевал играть то в одну игрушку, то в другую. Геймеры здоровались с ним, говорили свои ники и имена, некоторых Чонсу знал и так, и ныряли в темноту игрового зала. С кем-то он заводил бессмысленные разговоры, но никто не докучал – геймеры все-таки не самые общительные люди. Но ровно в 19.05, как по часам, знакомый голос заставил Чонсу подскочить так, что кресло едва не опрокинулось. 

\- Опять Sims 2? Ты должно быть шутишь? 

Чо Кюхён придерживал спинку кресла Чонсу, чтобы тот окончательно не завалился на спину. С нескрываемым наслаждением он смотрел, как администратор (хотя Кюхён предпочитал называть эту должность секретарской) ерзал в кресле и пытался принять вертикальное положение. 

\- Поставь меня на место.

\- Как скажешь, - Кюхён резко поднял кресло, встряхнув все внутренние органы Чонсу. 

\- Тебе нельзя заходить за мою стойку.

Кюхён проигнорировал это замечание и подошел ближе, разглядывая происходящее на экране монитора. Чонсу безуспешно пытался загородить экран руками, но Кюхён был физически сильнее и, очевидно, наглее.

\- Две собаки и две беременные женщины, - протяжно подытожил он и выпустил запястья Чонсу. – Я всегда догадывался, что с тобой что-то не так, но существуют какие-то пределы. 

\- Я хотя бы со старшими умею разговаривать. 

С первого дня знакомства Чонсу понял, что Чо Кюхён – жуткий хам. Впрочем, тот счастливо жил с осознанием этого точно так же, как справлялся и Ким Хичоль. В день их встречи в клубе с самого утра было полно геймеров, собравшихся посмотреть на профессиональных игроков, заглянувших потренироваться перед участием в Командной Лиге по StarCraft II. В дни перед турнирами прогеймеры почти не вылезали из-за компьютеров, тренируясь по восемь часов, и не редко они проводили встречи в компьютерных клубах. Чонсу мало интересовали подобные сборы – давно уже надоели, поэтому он послушно сидел за регистрационной стойкой, играл в Sims и допивал второй литр холодного шоколада. Он лишь скользнул взглядом по высокому молодому человеку в солнечных очках, который прошел мимо него и встал напротив подвешенного экрана с трансляцией игры. 

\- Это из-за этих криворуких мне негде было припарковаться? – в никуда спросил парень. Чонсу мельком взглянул на экран – прогеймеры вели неплохую игру, разделившись на команду зергов и команду терранов, хотя образцовой её нельзя было назвать. Забавно, как быстро парень это понял. 

\- Эй, ты, за стойкой, часто тут так развлекаются?

\- Вас не учили, как нужно разговаривать со старшими? – Чонсу быстро пришёл в себя от такого неприкрытого хамства, но улыбка все равно далась с трудом. 

Незнакомец приподнял с носа очки и внимательно посмотрел на него оценивающим взглядом. Чонсу привык, что едва ли не каждый второй не мог не усмехнуться, увидев администратора: глупая шапочка с помпончиками, надувающиеся и раздувающиеся щёки, длинная светлая челка, закрывавшая левый глаз, а так же заваленный цветными напоминалками и стаканчиками из «Старбакс» стол. Многие с подозрением спрашивали, исполнилось ему хотя бы двадцать лет. «Мне семь», - обычно отвечал Чонсу, морщил нос и отгонял геймеров опахалом для вытирания пыли. 

\- Я уверен, что мы ровесники. Сколько тебе? – не сдавался хам. Он снял очки и расстегнул молнию на ветровке. Под ветровкой обнаружилась белая мятая футболка с глубоким вырезом, Чонсу задержал на нем взгляд, но быстро спохватился и уткнулся в монитор.

\- Двадцать семь, - ответил он. – И свой велосипед мог бы оставить на соседней улице – пять минут пешком тебя бы не сломали. 

\- Чо Кюхён, - парень подошёл к стойке и вытащил из заднего кармана джинсов портмоне.

\- Что?

\- Меня так зовут. И я хочу приобрести членскую карту этого клуба. Вы, секретари, этим ведь занимаетесь?

\- Я администратор зала, - прошипел Чонсу, не подняв взгляда. 

\- Без разницы.

Всё ещё злой, Чонсу взялся за создание новой членской карточки. Кюхён терпеливо ждал, наблюдая за игрой на экране. То и дело Чонсу слышал его цоканье или ругательства сквозь зубы. С неохотой Кюхён поделился своим возрастом (двадцать два года, сопляк!).

\- Терраны победят, - вдруг сказал Кюхён. 

Чонсу снова посмотрел на экран и попытался прикинуть результаты. Обе команды обладали равными ресурсами, обе оборонительные армии были приведены в полную готовность на случай неожиданной атаки, и даже развитие существ колебалось на одном уровне. Однако терраны явно что-то готовили, но Чонсу бы не стал делать никаких прогнозов на этом этапе.

\- Игра продлится ещё минут пять, вот увидишь, - Кюхён явно потерял к происходящему всякий интерес и переключился на вносящего данные администратора. 

\- Вы любитель или профессионал? У вас есть учетная запись на корейских серверах StarCraft? – лениво спрашивал Чонсу, забивая информацию в пустые поля.

\- Прогеймер. Учетка есть.

\- Ник?

\- GameKyu.

Кюхён получил свою карту семь недель назад, с тех пор он появлялся почти каждый день в 19:05. Первым делом он всегда направлялся к стойке, чтобы поздороваться с Чонсу, опуская все маркеры вежливости, которые только существовали. Первые две недели Чонсу старательно игнорировал Кюхёна, но потом даже не заметил, как стал отвечать, сначала сквозь зубы, потом - с энтузиазмом. Иногда Кюхён приходил в своем «особом настроении»: не здороваясь проходил мимо Чонсу, садился на облюбованное место и запускал StarCraft. Разговаривать с ним во время игры было бесполезно. Через пять-шесть часов он так же тихо уходил, провожаемый любопытными взглядами зевак. 

В дни, не омраченные беспросветной игрой, прогеймер вел себя намного дружелюбнее: то и дело отирался у регистрационной стойки. Однажды Кюхён застал Чонсу за игрой в Sims 2. И с тех пор не упускал ни одного шанса, чтобы не пройтись на эту тему, словно сама мысль о том, что кто-то играет не в SC, казалась ему абсурдной. Иногда Кюхён приносил с собой кофе из ближайшей кофейни, а когда узнал, что Чонсу любит шоколад, стал приносить и его. Чонсу подобной доброте удивлялся, но от напитков не отказывался – сидеть целый день на одном месте было сущим наказанием, а перерыв на обед длился всего сорок минут. Будучи благодарным (или прикормленным?), он впустил прогеймера в свою зону комфорта, и даже иногда ходил смотреть вместе с остальными, как Кюхён захватывал карту с помощью особенно воинственных зергов или протоссов. 

\- Осмелюсь просветить, но давно уже вышла третья часть твоей любимой игрушки, - издевательски заметил Кюхён и наконец-то вышел из-за стойки.

\- Я знаю. Мне в ней интерфейс не очень нравится, и животных нет… Скукота, - ответил Чонсу и удобнее развалился в кресле, вытянув под столом длинные ноги в узких джинсах.

Кюхён засмеялся, обнажив ряд ровных белых зубов. На типичного прогеймера он не был похож: совсем не тщедушный, а наоборот крепкий, высокий и, Чонсу не мог не признать, красивый молодой человек. Только ради него в клубе стали появляться девушки, которых мало интересовала сама игра, поэтому они выстраивались напротив Кюхёна, пили свои ягодные коктейли и томно вздыхали. Остальные геймеры Кюхёну завидовали и редко это скрывали. Однако сам Кюхён в своих фанатках был не заинтересован – с ними ему было смертельно скучно, и они ничего не понимали в компьютерных играх.

\- У него есть StarCraft, - отвечал девушкам Чонсу, когда те подлетали к его стойке за утешением. – Зачем ему любовь?

Девушки называли прогеймеров чокнутыми задротами, но все равно не теряли надежды захомутать самого симпатичного. И каждую ночь, после закрытия клуба, Чонсу видел, как стайка особенно упорных красавиц провожала Кюхёна до парковки. Несколько раз они пытались выйти из клуба вдвоем и поговорить (по крайней мере, Чонсу не раз закрывался пораньше и предлагал дойти до парковки вместе), но назойливые фанатки всё портили. И теперь он часто задавался вопросом, с каких пор они стали так раздражать.

Например, на прошлой неделе Кюхён задержался почти до самого закрытия. Помог Чонсу поднять и выкинуть весь мусор (в основном – стаканчики из-под кофе), и сам предложил закрыться пораньше. В зале все ещё играли два человека, Донхэ и Хёкджэ, сидевшие по разным углам помещения. Чонсу знал их примерно полгода, и уже несколько месяцев хранил небольшой секрет. Оба играли в LA II: Донхэ за трепетную светлую эльфийку, а Хёкджэ за человека и, что Чонсу заходил забавным, были по уши влюблены друг в друга по сети, но в реальной жизни один едва ли замечал второго. Чонсу уже собирался попросить их уйти пораньше, но в клуб залетела стайка девушек и утащила сопротивляющегося Кюхёна с собой на улицу. 

\- Твой шоколад, Чонсу, - Кюхён подался вперед и поставил большой стаканчик с напитком рядом с пыльной клавиатурой. Чонсу невольно засмотрелся на его крупную ладонь с красивыми пальцами, видимо, результат не только генетики, но и бесконечных часов с мышкой и клавиатурой.

\- Твои фанаты уже здесь, - заметил Чонсу и кивнул на столпившуюся у обычного места Кюхёна группу игроков и трёх скучающих девушек. Сегодня народу собралось не так уж много. – Какие раса и карта в этот раз?

\- Выбирай сам, - улыбнулся Кюхён. 

Чонсу оторвался от своего неизменного холодного шоколада и закашлялся. У Кюхёна, видимо, было исключительно хорошее настроение – обычно он не откликался на просьбы откатать какую-либо карту, а уж к выбору расы имел свой подход.

\- Зерги, Colony 426.

\- Хорошая карта. Только ты не похож на фаната зергов. 

\- Я вообще не люблю StarCraft, - напомнил Чонсу. – Иди уже, у меня в Sims скоро жена рожает. 

\- А что со второй?

\- Случайно убрал лестницу в бассейне, так что она умерла, - Чонсу невинно улыбнулся и принялся подгонять Кюхёна рукой, желая быстрее от него избавиться. 

Чонсу сделал вид, что полностью увлечен новорожденным, но стоило Кюхёну сесть на свое место, Чонсу вывел на своем мониторе трансляцию игры. Этой нехитрой манипуляции его научил системный администратор клуба, весельчак Шиндон. Карта была запущена всего несколько минут назад, но Чонсу уже мог сказать, что зерги Кюхёна претендовали едва ли не на 60% пространства. Ничего удивительного, что начальство Хичоля желало заполучить его на свой турнир – каждое сражение с таким игроком обещало быть жарким.

Однако Чонсу всей этой охоты за Кюхёном решительно не понимал – мало ли хороших игроков? Иногда доходило до абсурда: в один из дней, когда в клубе болтались журналисты, искавшие Кюхёна, Чонсу, по доброте душевной, спрятал его в серверной. Кюхёну пришлось просидеть там два часа, пока журналисты не ушли, расспросив всех игроков про GameKyu. Из серверной Кюхён вывалился взлохмаченный, усталый и сердитый. 

\- Почему ты просто не дашь им интервью? 

Чонсу поставил на стойку табличку «Перерыв», и они заняли самый дальний столик в углу зала, где никого не было. Кюхён принес из Старбакса, что через улицу, шоколад со льдом для Чонсу и кофе для себя, Чонсу вытащил из заначки коробку с черничными кексами. Если у Кюхёна и нашлись комментарии по поводу двух мужчин, развлекающихся подобным образом, то он оставил их при себе.

\- С тех пор, как я ушёл из команды Zion, они только об этом и спрашивают. Причем им неинтересно, что я хочу развиваться как игрок самостоятельно, их больше волнует, как это я мог бросить спонсоров и команду, - сердито ответил Кюхён и вгрызся в маффин, будто это была голова одного из тех журналистов. В разговоре он всегда яро жестикулировал: размахивал руками и мотал головой; несколько раз ронял то стаканчики на стол, то коробку с кексами на пол. Чонсу без слов поднимал то одно, то другое и не мог без улыбки смотреть на взволнованного Кюхёна.

\- Я слышал, у вас была неплохая команда с хорошими спонсорами.

\- Жить с тринадцатью парнями в одном доме, когда мне даже кровати не хватило? Это не для меня. Хотел бы такой жизни – пошёл бы в шоу-бизнес. Там у меня хотя бы кровать была бы. 

Чонсу понимающе кивнул и едва удержался от улыбки. Он не мог представить, как Кюхён умудрялся уживаться с той командой. С другой стороны, вряд ли они много друг с другом общались, и наверняка только с помощью «тимспика». Хотя едва ли дело было в одной только кровати, это даже Чонсу был способен понять. Ему не раз доводилось встречать игроков-одиночек, которые не хотели быть привязанными к каким-либо командам, хотели играть только за себя. Обычно такие игроки терялись в огромном мире киберспорта в течение года-полутора. 

Вспомнив тот разговор, Чонсу принялся вертеть в руках черную визитку Хичоля. У OSL был огромный призовой фонд, хотя и доставался он только первым трем местам. Возможно, Кюхёну, как и многим молодым игрокам, подошёл бы какой-нибудь западный турнир с восьмью призовыми местами, где проще привлечь к себе внимание. Не говоря уже о том, что внимание Хичоля было ему обеспечено, а значит, и эфир на канале – тоже. Но за все время знакомства с Кюхёном, Чонсу ни разу не замечал у него заинтересованности в бесконечных турнирах и добрых спонсорах. Только однажды прогеймер проронил, что хотел бы участвовать в WCG, и Чонсу заметил в его взгляде знакомые азартные огоньки. 

\- Эй, тощий, просыпайся.

Кто-то потряс Чонсу за плечо. Сначала мягко, потом более настойчиво. Он не понимал, что и зачем его будет, но голос, осыпающий его ругательствами, был не только приятный, но и сексуальный. Осознав последнюю мысль, Чонсу вскочил и завертел головой. 

\- Вы закрываетесь через час. Решил тебя разбудить, - Кюхён хмыкнул, убрал длинную челку администратора с лица и похлопывал по щекам, пока Чонсу не отмахнулся. Как он мог заснуть на рабочем месте?

\- Я проснулся, перестань. 

\- Как скажешь. Тяжелый день?

\- Да, моя семья в Sims на грани банкротства.

Кюхён закатил глаза и театрально вздохнул. Чонсу обвел темный зал взглядом слипающихся глаз и с трудом нащупал в ящике стола ключи. Ничего не говоря, он проверил все компьютеры, пока Кюхён с интересом наблюдал, выключил один из рубильников, подающих напряжение, а другой – наоборот включил, чтобы поставить вход на сигнализацию. Все ещё сонный, он вытолкал Кюхёна на улицу вместе с собой и вдруг спросил:

\- Сколько времени?

\- Вы через час только закрываетесь, - напомнил Кюхён и не попытался скрыть усмешку. 

Чонсу выругался, грустно посмотрел на дверь, натянул на голову любимую шапку и бросил ключи в раскрытую цветную сумку. 

\- Сегодня просто не мой день. 

Они постояли в неловком молчании посреди тихой улочки – гудели только яркие неоновые вывески местных ночных заведений. Чонсу два раза открывал рот, но потом делал вид, что зевает, и прикрывал его ладонью. Он столько раз пытался украсть Кюхёна у девочек-фанаток, но никогда не задумывался о главном – зачем. 

\- Знаешь, - Кюхён неожиданно улыбнулся и машинально поиграл с пушистым помпоном на шапке Чонсу, пока не очнулся. - Знаешь… Я думал, что в вашей шараге самый странный – тот парень, твой сменщик.

\- Чонун? 

\- Не знаю, на его бейдже были какие-то кракозябры, а когда я попытался с ним заговорить, он посмотрел сквозь меня, - Кюхён поёжился, и они зашагали прочь от дверей клуба. – И что самое странное, я пришел – он играл в «Косынку», я уходил – он все ещё в неё играл. 

\- Ему очень нравится «Косынка», - развел руками Чонсу.

\- И никто не заставляет его играть, - едва слышно пробормотал Кюхён. 

\- Что, прости?

\- Ничего, - ответил тот. – Но иногда мне надоедать играть для других, да ещё и за деньги. 

\- Тогда зачем ты пришел в наш клуб? Вокруг тебя собралось столько фанатов, для которых ты играл… И все равно продолжаешь у нас ошиваться.

\- В StarCraft я могу играть и дома. Серьезно, Чонсу, почему ты такой глупый?

Они остановились на забитой до отказа парковке – после полуночи даже самые припозднившиеся люди возвращались домой. Мотоцикл Кюхёна стоял в укромном и отдаленном месте, зато Чонсу с утра успел занять хороший слот. Они замерли, выпуская изо рта полупрозрачные облака пара. Кюхён первым начал переминаться с ноги на ногу, отплясывая чечетку замершего человека. Никто не пытался заговорить. Усталый Чонсу спрятал руки в карманах пальто и собрался уходить, но Кюхён, встрепенувшись, окликнул его:

\- Чонсу, - тот нахмурился, не услышав должного обращения, - может, горячего шоколада? 

\- Я думал, ты никогда не предложишь.

Они доехали до бара, дорогу к которому показывал Кюхён, на машине Чонсу, закупились вином и ромом и поднялись в квартирку над тем же баром. В одной единственной комнате первое, что бросалось в глаза – полочка с наградами, огромный монитор компьютера на прибранном столе и удобный стул; вокруг же царил хаос из контейнеров для еды, кружек, журналов, каких-то распечаток, грязной одежды и носков без пары. Под завалами одежды сложно было сразу увидеть вожделенную геймером кровать.

\- Это мой дом, - пояснил Кюхён и сразу прошел на кухню.

\- Так что там с горячим шоколадом, потому что мне нельзя напиваться? – Чонсу прошел в комнату и ещё раз осмотрелся. Когда-то он жил точно в таком же бардаке, а не в светлой чистой квартирке с абсолютно белой спальней. Но спустя столько лет верилось в это с трудом.

Вместо ответа Кюхён мастерски откупорил первую бутылку вина. Позже он бесчисленное количество раз пожалел, что не обратил на предупреждение никакого внимания, потому что к моменту, когда Кюхён вытащил пробку второй бутылки, Чонсу было не остановить.

\- Ты не подумай, что я звоню тебе только потому, что я пьяный… - донеслось из-за плотной шторы.

Кюхён остановился напротив и попытался поднять тяжелую ткань, но Чонсу яростно сопротивлялся. 

\- Кюхён… Он хороший парень, но иногда такой противный, - протянул Чонсу. – Он играет в SC, можешь себе представить? И этот тоже. В этой стране вообще остались нормальные мужики?

\- С кем ты разговариваешь?

\- С моей бывшей, - последовал ответ. Через секунду из-за шторы показалось раскрасневшееся от алкоголя лицо. – А что?

\- Да ничего, просто телефон, который ты схватил с пола – уже полгода не работает. 

К концу второй бутылки Чонсу затеял в квартире уборку. Кюхён потерял его из виду всего на несколько минут, когда отлучился в туалет, а вышел в уже заметно прибранную комнату. Все журналы и бумаги были собраны в одну стопку, одежда – в корзине, а Чонсу сидел на полу и искал носкам их драгоценные пары. Кюхёну пришлось постараться, чтобы отговорить его мыть полы.

Третью бутылку Чонсу украл из холодильника, и когда Кюхён пытался её отобрать, он заметил на полу черную визитку. Пока Чонсу возился с пробкой, Кюхён прочел информацию. Имя было ему знакомо: новый скандальный ведущий любимого игрового канала. Ещё он смутно припоминал, что они сталкивались на двух-трёх турнирах, но с журналистами у Кюхёна отношения не складывались.

\- Никогда не веди дел с этим изворотливым журналюгой, - проникновенно сказал Чонсу и выхватил визитку. – Он адвокат Дьявола, он… - Следующие пятнадцать минут Кюхён слушал о самой грандиозной истории заговора, в которой главную роль играл Ким Хичоль. Наконец, Чонсу выдохся и уверенно заявил:

\- Я тебе говорю, он развяжет Третью Мировую войну. 

\- По-моему, тебе хватит пить, - улыбнулся Кюхён и попытался отобрать у него полупустой бокал, правда, безрезультатно. Зато ему удалось усадить Чонсу за стол, чтобы тот перестал опасно шататься перед глазами. Хоть в чем-то успех. 

\- Если бы я был твоим менеджером, я бы тебе вообще запретил с ним общаться. Кстати, у тебя есть менеджер? 

\- Нет, хочешь стать?

\- Хочу, - пожал плечами Чонсу. – Надо за это выпить!

После тоста они какое-то время молчали. У Чонсу кружилась голова, и он смутно понимал, почему сидит пьяный на незнакомой кухне, а перед ним резко помрачневший Кюхён. Когда Чонсу потянулся к бутылке с ромом и сделал несколько глотков, он этого даже не заметил. Повинуясь секундному порыву, Чонсу положил ладонь на руку Кюхёна, и вдруг тот заговорил: о том, как тяжело было уйти из команды, и что меньше всего ему хочется снова играть за деньги и тренироваться каждый день, только ради турниров, но попасть на WCG своими силами - всегда останется его главной целью. Чонсу кусал губы, боясь издать хоть один лишний звук, чтобы не спугнуть его.

\- Я просто надеюсь, что ко мне вернется азарт, который я испытывал раньше, - закончил Кюхён. Слова давались ему с трудом, и он смотрел в одну точку – на их руки, лежащие на столе. Самоуверенный GameKyu выглядел как большой побитый щенок, выброшенный на улицу, и Чонсу растерянно поглаживал его по руке.

\- Если хочешь, я буду тебе помогать, - неуверенно предложил он. 

\- Что ты знаешь о WCG и нормальных играх? – Ядовито поинтересовался Кюхён, и всю меланхолию как рукой сняло.

\- Кое-что…

Чонсу резко замолк, почувствовав горячие дыхание Кюхёна в опасной близости от своего лица. Кюхён неуклюже попытался убрать его челку с лица, но мягкие волосы падали обратно. «Кажется, он хочет меня поцеловать», - мелькнула мысль. И Чонсу был совсем не против, если бы к горлу не подкатила тошнота. Он схватился за живот и прикрыл рот ладонью. Кюхён успел только раздосадовано крякнуть прежде, чем Чонсу скрылся в ванной комнате.

\- Что же я такой неудачник? – пробормотал Кюхён и открыл кран над раковиной, чтобы намочить холодное полотенце. Затем он вытащил из шкафчика банку растворимого кофе и поставил чайник. И все это под откровенно наигранные стоны из ванной.

\- Дело не в тебе, - бормотал Чонсу, перегнувшись через край ванны. Кюхён обмотал вокруг его шеи импровизированный компресс и присел рядом на корточки. – Это все ром. И Ким Хичоль… Кажется, опять…

Кюхён хмыкнул, без лишних слов собрал его длинные волосы с лица и придерживал, пока Чонсу снова не полегчало. 

\- Нам в этой жизни пора что-то менять.

\- Я начну завтра, - вяло ответил Чонсу.

***

\- Серьезно, Хичоль, заткнись.

Чонсу закрыл уши руками и уставился в одну точку на мониторе. Хичоль не внимал его просьбам и продолжал петь жутко надоедливую песенку, которую третью неделю не крутили только по утюгам. Впрочем, надоедливость песни шла только на втором месте после громкого беспощадного голоса Хичоля. 

\- Ты слишком стар для ночных тусовок, Чонсу, признай это, и я перестану петь, - Хичоль на секунду прекратил, но затем снова затянул припев. 

\- Хорошо, - Чонсу достал из сумки пластинку таблеток и вывал в стакан с водой сразу три штуки. Те весело зашипели, что доставило Чонсу внеочередной приступ мигрени.

Хорошее настроение Хичоля, для которого Рождество наступило в начале ноября, о чем он не постеснялся сообщить, влетев в двери компьютерного клуба тем утром, мало волновало окружающих. Вокруг его шеи был обернут теплый красный шарф с символикой канала, закрывавший его наглый нос, но как только Хичоль переступил порог, шарф, изогнувшись змеей, полетел на захламленный стол Чонсу. 

\- Хорошо, - повторил Чонсу с большим энтузиазмом, осушив стакан тремя жадными глотками. – Я слишком стар для ночных тусовок, поэтому заткнись и выметайся. – Он без сил упал на стол и представил, что это всего лишь страшный сон.

\- Я думал, мы друзья, - нарочито заканючил Хичоль. – А ты даже не рассказываешь, как случилось, что ты всю ночь где-то проторчал с Чо Кюхёном. 

Чонсу с трудом поднял голову – на его щеке отпечатался узор вязаного свитера. Хичоль едва не взлетел до потолка от счастья, поняв, что Чонсу ничего не помнил. 

\- Нехорошее у меня предчувствие…

\- Все прекрасно, Чонсу, просто прекрасно, - Хичоль достал новенький Айфон, повозился с ним и положил на стойку поближе к администратору. 

Телефон, к ужасу Чонсу, заговорил его собственным голосом:

\- Приииииииииивет, Хииииииииииииииии… Я не буду заканчивать твое идиотское имя, мне и так нрааааавится…

\- Ну и мерзкая же у тебя манера говорить пьяным, - прокомментировал Хичоль. Телефон, тем временем, продолжал.

\- Угаааааадаааай, гдеееееее я? Я пью в дома у Кюхёна… Как там тебя? Чо? Чо? С Чо Кюхёном… Это ГеймКю так зовут. Иииии я его знаааааааю, я тебе враааааааааал, что он к нам не хооооодит, - последнее Чонсу прошептал доверительным шепотом, который не услышал бы только глухой. – И знааааешь чтооооо? Я ему сказал, чтобы… чтобы с тобой не дружил. Я его ноооооовый мееееееенеджееееееер, правда, Кю???

\- Правда, правда, - подтвердил усталый голос Кюхёна. – А теперь отдай мне телефон. 

\- Нееееееееееееет, не отдам!

Чонсу услышал звуки борьбы, свои выкрики, ругательства Кюхёна. Потом сообщение неожиданно прервалось. 

\- Рождество в городе, ты тоже это чувствуешь? – Хичоль набрал в грудь больше воздуха и с наслаждением выдохнул.

\- Я ничего не помню, - простонал Чонсу.

\- Ты меня мало волнуешь. Теперь о мальчишке. Летом он прошел первые отборочные на WCG в составе Зиона, конечно, они сняли его с участия. Но канал готов предложить ему место в сборной страны.

\- Вы убрали кого-то из игроков?

\- Один совершенно неожиданно решил уйти в армию, так что есть свободное место. – В глазах Хичоля угадывалась не случайность случайностей, но Чонсу до интриг мира киберспорта, или как его ещё называли «мира внутри мира», не было никакого дела. - Игры уже в декабре, а я до сих пор не нашел замену, - продолжал Хичоль, - и я не уйду, пока не поговорю с GameKyu лично. 

\- Мне все равно, - пробормотал Чонсу, поморщившись. Какие-то ужасно маленькие и противные существа пилили его мозг на множество маленьких кусочков, а потом вырезали из них фигурки. 

Как только в клубе появился Чонун, согласившийся выйти на замену, Чонсу подорвался с места; покидал все свои вещи в сумку, надел солнечные очки и попытался проскользнуть мимо Хичоля, но тот вцепился в его рукав, и они вывалились на морозный воздух. 

\- Я не понимаю, почему ты не хочешь помочь этому парнишке? 

\- Дело не в нем, - Чонсу резко ударил Хичоля по руке, и тот отпрянул. – А в тебе. И вообще во всем этом мире внутри мира. Если Кюхён решил, что ему сейчас неинтересно играть профессионально – это его выбор. Иначе он бы от вас не бегал.

\- Ты же знаешь, что с такими игроками случается? Они становятся никем. Я даже могу назвать тебе один наглядный пример.

\- Не надо.

\- Я замерз, - заявил Хичоль и смерил сжавшегося Чонсу недовольным взглядом, - и иду в клуб. Я просижу там до последнего, пока не появится твой протеже.

\- Он больше не придет, - лицо Хичоля вытянулось, и Чонсу усмехнулся. – Утром я попросил его не приходить в наш клуб, и приполз на работу пораньше только за тем, чтобы удалить его карточку. 

\- Ну ты и сволочь, - почти с восхищением отозвался Хичоль. – Так ты ему рассказал? 

\- Что именно?

\- Даже не знаю, с чего бы ты мог начать, - протянул Хичоль. – Как насчет пяти твоих медалей WCG по StarCraft? Или про призовые места на Blizzcon и OSL?

Чонсу замер посреди улицы, покусывал губы и молчал. Не было ничего, что он мог ответить Хичолю, чтобы не сорваться. А ведь он был далеко не из тех людей, кому обычно нечего сказать. На душе скребли кошки от нахлынувших воспоминаний. Хичоль был личным кошмаром, преследовавшим его с первых удачно пройденных турниров, когда Чонсу едва исполнилось 18 лет. Конечно, они умудрились немного сдружиться, будучи ровесниками, но непомерные амбиции Хичоля быстро обогнали Чонсу, который хотел только играть в любимую игру и, спасибо, если получать за это неплохие деньги. 

\- Ты видишь в этом сопляке себя, так? – догадался Хичоль. – Напридумывал себе какой-нибудь чуши про спасение его души, и морочишь парню голову? А сам пять лет купался в лучах славы, что же он скажет, когда узнает?

\- Я не играю уже три с половиной года. Он обо мне даже не слышал – я слишком быстро ушёл. 

\- Четыре года, почти ровно четыре, - педантично поправил Хичоль.

\- Мне надо идти, я себя плохо чувствую, - пробормотал Чонсу. От разговора легче не было, и с каждой минутой день становился все хуже и хуже. 

\- Типичный Пак Чонсу. 

На этом они разошлись: Хичоль, стуча зубами от холода, вернулся в клуб, а Чонсу добрался до машины и неуклюже упал на водительское место. 

\- Вино. Сигареты. Наркотики. Ким Хичоль. От них все беды, пора бы мне запомнить, - пробормотал он себе под нос и вставил ключ в замок зажигания, но почти сразу упал на руль, как опустошенный мешок, и тихо взвыл. Чонсу не сразу почувствовал, как слёзы хлынули из глаз. В ту минуту больше всех он ненавидел не Хичоля, а себя. 

Четыре года назад он был до смешного самоуверенным игроком, и спонсоры это обожали. Хичоль, тогда только начинавший свою карьеру, заметил его на первом же чемпионате Чонсу – в Пекине. Там они познакомились, обменялись телефонами, и жизнь обоих завертелась. Хичоль получал лучшие интервью, Чонсу – много внимания. Спонсоры и команды менялись как перчатки, стоило Хичолю найти кого-то с лучшим предложением. Чонсу никогда не просил его быть менеджером, и тот никогда не спрашивал разрешения – просто так случилось. Чонсу приходилось участвовать в каждом мало-мальски важном турнире, и тренироваться с утра до вечера. Но он получал свою славу, деньги, которых хватило, чтобы купить машину и снять квартиру, а Хичоль обрастал влиятельными знакомыми. Первый тревожный сигнал прозвучал душным майским вечером. В мае у них с девушкой была годовщина, но в тот день Чонсу готовился к очередному чемпионату и напрочь забыл хотя бы позвонить, а следующим утром получил первое в своей жизни сообщение, разбивающее сердце: «Можешь жениться на своем СтарКрафте. Прощай».  
Вторым сигналом стал День Рождения в июле того же года – ему оказалось некого позвать, кроме Хичоля. А когда он позвонил старому другу, его мать растеряно сообщила, что Ёнун уже второй месяц как в армии.  
Третий знак, в октябре того же года, стал последним: посреди ночи его телефон разрывался от чьих-то звонков, но Чонсу даже не потянулся к трубке, потому что был занят игрой. Утром, укладываясь спать, он увидел сотню пропущенных вызовов и простое сообщение от матери: «Отец умер». Это было второе сообщение, разбившее ему сердце. Единственное решение, которое пришло Чонсу в голову – уйти в армию. Хичоль, конечно, не был в восторге: кричал, крутил пальцем у виска и наговорил много обидных слов, но в итоге быстро это пережил. Даже ему Чонсу к тому времени был не так уж нужен.

В кармане, разливаясь лиричной мелодией, зазвонил телефон. Чонсу вытер рукавом мокрые щёки, поражаясь, как же мало ему надо было, чтобы расклеиться. Прошло почти четыре года, а он все ещё не мог забыть, как сбежал и не хотел возвращаться. И был таким жалким, что до сих пор боялся включать StarCraft, будто игра снова могла отобрать у него все самое дорогое. Конечно, Хичоль был прав – Чонсу видел в Кюхёне себя и хотел уберечь его от похожих ошибок, не говоря о том, что молодой прогеймер ему нравился. Наверное, зря он затеял эту игру в Бога, и пытался встать между Кюхёном и StarCraft просто потому, что сам оказался слабаком. 

Застонав, Чонсу нажал кнопку приема вызова:

\- Жалкий Пак Чонсу слушает, - пробормотал он в трубку.

\- Привет? – спросил мягкий голос.

\- Кюхён? – Чонсу встряхнулся и удивленно посмотрел на телефон, будто тот должен был превратиться в прогеймера. - Откуда у тебя мой номер?

\- Я вчера скопировал его из твоего телефона, - последовал невозмутимый ответ. – Ты обещал, что сегодня начнешь менять свою жизнь, ты помнишь?

\- Смутно, - честно признался Чонсу. – Но я также помню, что ты обещал начать вместе со мной.

\- Я купил билеты в Бусан на WCG. Хочу посмотреть на своих будущих соперников и мысленно разрушить их убогие тактики. Поедешь со мной, менеджер Чонсу?

\- Поеду, - улыбнулся Чонсу, почувствовав, как расправляются плечи. 

\- А как твои успехи? – Саркастически поинтересовался Кюхён, и он явно не ожидал немедленного и уверенного ответа:

\- Снёс на рабочем компьютере Sims 2. И установил Sims 3.


End file.
